Percy Jackson Betrayed
by wolflover43
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed by his family and friends. The only ones that stayed by his side are Thalia and Nico. They are found by Chaos and become his commanders. But 20 years later they are called back to earth, along with some old friends, to stop Gaea and Kronos. But can they do it with their betrayers still there? Rated T just to be safe. Previously TheRomanDemigod
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

Hey, my names Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. Don't remember me. Yeah probably not. Well my name was Percy Jackson well now it's Alpha commander of Lord Chaos' army. Along with my only friends, from that terrible place Camp-Halfblood, Thalia daughter of Zeus and Nico Son of Hades. Thalia is now known as Delta and Nico as Shadow. We were all betrayed by our friends and family. Want to know how?

_Flashback_

_I was at Camp, just relaxing when I hear a roar coming from outside the camp. I rush outside my cabin and see Nico and Thalia there also. We run up the hill and see three kids. Two guys and one girl trying to battle some hellhounds. I look over at them and ask "We should help them. I mean I don't want to be on their parent's bad side. I already am hated by enough of them." They nod their heads and we charge into battle. We turn the hellhounds to dust, I'm just about to kill the last one when I'm hit in the back of the head and black out. I wake up to what I'm guessing is a few days later and see that I'm in the infirmary. I look over and see that Nico and Thalia are also waking up. 'What happened," I think to myself. Thalia and Nico must be thinking the same thing because they have questioning looks on their faces. We leave the infirmary a few minutes after we wake up. As soon as we get out there people give us dirty looks. I see Conner walking up and ask him "Conner what's going on?" He looks at me, Thalia, and Nico in disgust and says "Like you don't know. You guys left the three new campers to fight for themselves." He walks away leaving us shocked. As if this day wasn't bad enough Nico and I walked onto the beach, just to see my girlfriend and the girl he likes kissing the new campers. We walk away silently hoping they didn't hear us. Apparently the new girl was spreading lies about Thalia also because Thalia burst into my cabin saying how everyone hates her even the hunters. Apparently she was saying that Thalia fell in love with a guy and isn't telling Lady Artemis, so she was kicked out of the hunt. _

_The next day_

_Thalia, Nico, and I were all walking into the Pavilion and just to hear our fathers say "We would like to introduce our wonderful Children," they say together. "John Jacobs," my father said. "Nicole Anderson," Zeus said. "And Brandon Thomas," Hades said. "They will do great things, they will even do better than our old children," Zeus said. There were shouts of agreement. Thalia, Nico, and I rush out of the Pavilion. As an unspoken agreement we run to our cabins grab some drachmas, mortal cash, nectar and ambrosia, and our weapons. We met at the top of the hill and I look back. "Is this right? What we're doing," I ask. "Of course we are. They don't want us here so why should we stay," Thalia says angrily. I sigh and we all walk away, leaving our old home behind. The few months we were out there were terrible. We were constantly attacked by monsters. We could barely get any sleep. I mean after a few months our fathers had visited us out of pity, just to give us a few weapons since ours broke. Yep Riptide broke after all the monster attacks. We all got Imperial gold rings that could change into any weapon we want. After a while we thought we were going to die until Chaos came and found us. "I see you three demigods were abandoned and are the children of the big three. So you must have had many monster attacks," he had said. I raised my weapon and saw Nico and Thalia do the same. "Who are you," I had said suspiciously. He had laughed and said "I'm sorry my name is Chaos." Our jaws dropped and we immediately bowed. He laughed again and said "Now please don't bow, I hate that. I was just wondering if you had wanted a place in my army as commanders. I know that it's soon, but considering everything you did I think you deserve the place as my commander." We all nodded since we have nothing left here._

Present Time (20 years)

So yeah that's why we came here. Yeah we still had to train to build up our powers, but it was still fun being here with Nico and my girl- I mean my friend Thalia. I see my lieutenant, Beta who was known as Luke Castellan on earth, come up to me and say "Chaos wants you, Delta, Shadow, Forge (Beckendorf and Nico's lieutenant), Angel (Bianca), Nightstar (Zoe and Thalia's lieutenant), me and SB (Silena), in a meeting." I nod and put the sword I was practicing with back on the rack. I walk into the meeting room and see everyone. I sit into the chair I'm assigned to, when Chaos walks in and says "I you all won't like this, but you have to go back to Earth help the gods defeat Gaea and Kronos.' Everything is quiet, but not for long because the room explodes into disagreement. Yeah we told them what happened so they hate the people on earth now. "Silence! I know you don't want to do this for them, so do it for the innocent people," Chaos exploded. We all fall silent and nod our heads in agreement because we don't want Chaos mad. "Good. Now commanders grab you lieutenants and 100 of your soldiers and board the aircraft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

On the ship I'm on is Forge, Angel, Delta, Shadow, SB, Beta, Nightstar, and some guards. Right about now I'm training with Luke. Yep the ship is going to be out living quarters and the ship the soldiers are on is their living quarters. In our ship we have a basketball court, arena, armory, kitchen, dining room, living room, eight bedrooms, one for each of us, four bathrooms, a metal shop for repairs, a meeting room, a room with pranks (Don't tell the Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, or Silena) and different game systems. Yeah Lord Chaos spoils us sometimes, but we don't take it for granted because he saved us from death. To get into the meeting room, into the entire ship, or in our bedrooms you need a key which is a scanner that scans your eye and one of Chaos' dog tags. The dog tags can't be taken off and fade when we die. Anyway in the armory we have swords that are Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze or both together, some Chaos silver swords (Chaos silver is very rare), enchanted bows that can never break and automatically have arrows when you touch the string, daggers, scythes, spears, shields and Stygian Iron all have our own weapon choice mine is a 4 foot long sword, made of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, that changes into a wristband Thalia's is of course the bow that changes into a silver ring. Nico's is a Stygian Iron and Chaos silver sword. Luke's is a Celestial bronze sword, Beckendorf's is a Celestial Bronze sword, Bianca's is a Bow that's just like Thalia's, same for Zoe, and Silena's favorite is a dagger. "Sir, we should be landing in Camp-Halfblood within the hour," one of my soldiers said. "Okay. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sir," I say to him. "Sorry Sir, I just want to show you respect," he replies. I roll my eyes and dismiss him. "Ready to face everyone Alpha," Beta said. "No not really, but I can't defy Lord Chaos," I reply. He laughs and says "I'm not either. So how about you and Thalia? You going to ask her out yet?" I gulp and say "Uh, I'm not sure yet. I mean I really like her and all, but I don't know how to ask her." He raises his eyebrows and says "Well there she is now. Hey Thalia Alpha wants to tell you something!" I give him a glare, but he just laughs and walks away. "Hey what's up Alpha," she asks. "Uh, I uh, was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to," I say nervously. Delta looks shocked and I'm just about to tell her to forget about it when she says "I'd love to." I sigh in relief. "How about tonight at eight," I ask. She nods and walks off. I walk off and find Luke around the corner. "See Perce it wasn't that bad," he says. "Yeah, I guess," I reply. He smiles victoriously. "Sir, we're just about to land," a guard says. I nod. "Ready Perce," Luke says. I nod again. We walk out and are immediately confronted by campers.

**AN: So I'm going to need some OC so comment the following. **

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Height:  
Date of Birth:  
Personality:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Godly Parent:  
Roman or Greek:  
Weapon of Choice:  
What it is disguised as:  
Why they joined:  
Are they Dating anyone? If so who:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**AN: Thanks for the OC. I think I'll be good for now, but I'll probably be asking for the later.**

Chaos' P.O.V before they landed

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't defeat Kronos and Gaea on our own. I mean we could barely defeat them the second time and we had Perseus, Thalia, and Nico," I hear Artemis say. "Well I could offer my help," I interrupt. "Who are you? You dare interrupt the meeting of the gods," Zeus boomed. "Now my dear grandson, do you think that it's right to treat your grandfather with that kind of respect," I question. Their eyes widen in shock and they all kneel before me. "L-Lord Chaos, I'm sorry I had no idea it was you," he said nervously. "I see you need help to win this war, yes," I ask. "Uh no offence at all Lord Chaos, but shouldn't you be helping your daughter," Athena asked. I shake my head and say "Yes I should, but they will not be good rulers. I may not like you at all, but you would be better suited for ruling than them."

"Why would we need your help? We could defeat them on our own," Ares said. I scoff and say "Yes you can defeat them, even though you don't have Percy, Thalia, and Nico." He looks like he's about to retort, but I silence him with a glare. "How would you help us then? I believe the Ancient Laws forbid you from helping in any wars," Athena questioned. I chuckle and say "Yes they do, but they say nothing about my army helping you. So from my army I'll send-" I'm interrupted by Athena saying "Wait you have an army? Who's in it?"

"Well I would have gotten to it if you hadn't interrupted. Anyway from my army I'll send my commanders Alpha, Delta, and Shadow. Some of their lieutenants Beta, Forge, and Nightstar. 2 of the top soldiers SB and Angel. Some of my generals that the commanders don't know are coming. And 300 soldiers," I say. Their eyes widen again. I laugh and walk back into the Void.

Percy's P.O.V

We walk out and are immediately confronted by the campers. "Who are you," one asks. "What are you doing here," another shouts. "Are you working for Kronos and Gaea," more shout. I'm just about to respond when the gods appear. "Campers these people work for Chaos. They will be helping us in the war and be helping you train," Zeus said. They look at us and bow. A few look at us in the eyes, but they won't be able to see our eyes because masks that covers our eyes, mouth, and nose. You're probably wondering how we eat? Well they automatically close, but still cover our eyes, so we can eat. Since nobody can take them off, except us, they will never be able to see our eyes. We also have a black sweatshirt and dark jeans, with combat boots on so no one can guess our godly parent. We have markings on our arms. Kind of like a tattoo. On our arms we have two swords crossing and a certain number of stars according to our rank, which is the same on our shoulders except they are gold. Commanders have five stars, lieutenants have four, generals have three, their lieutenants also have three, and regular soldiers have one or two. "Why do we need their help? We can defeat them on our own," an annoying voice pipes up. John. "Shut up boy. We will accept their help. They are extremely strong, especially the commanders, and that will help us in the war," Artemis says. Brandon scoffs and says "Yeah right Nicole, John, and I could beat them in a fight." Zeus looks like he's about to say something, but the three approach us and say "You don't look so tough. You three and us three are going to fight in the arena." 'Should we do it,' I ask them. 'Might as well. I mean we should show them how strong we are,' Thalia says. 'Yeah I guess you're right.'

"Alright then let's go fight," I say. We start walking toward the arena when a camper pipes up and says "Good luck they are our best sword fighters." We walk into the arena and get into battle stances facing our siblings. "Alright no maiming and the first team to have all members unconscious wins. I look over my shoulder and see our lieutenants give us a Chaos sign for good luck which is a fist in the air with two fingers up. "Ready? Begin." They immediately charge at us and start to attack us. I just dodge because blocking takes too much energy. John gets tired very soon, so I start attacking with my sword and he blocks instead of dodges. Bad move. I'm able to disarm him, kick his feet out from under him, causing him to hit his head and go unconscious. I look over at Thalia and Nico who just finished their fights also. The campers have shocked expressions on their faces. I smirk and walk back to our ship, just in time to see another ship fly over and land. The people that come out are our generals Ace 'Reaper' Ashford, or Reaper as he likes to be called. Reaper is 6'3", 23 years old and probably won't age because Chaos made us all immortal, he has black hair with blood red highlights, icy blue eyes that would turn red when he's mad, and for a Child of Hades he's actually really funny to be because he's sarcastic, optimistic, and of course funny. Just one thing you should know he can easily lose his temper so when he does run as far and fast as you can. The only one that can calm him down is Zoe his girlfriend. Anyway his favorite weapon is twin Stygian iron swords infused with Chaos silver that turn into shadows around his wrists. Apparently he was kicked out of the Underworld because his father believed more room was needed for Brandon. Then there's Michael 'The Righteous one' Grant. He's 6' 6", has brown hair, but it's hard to tell because it's a buzz cut, warm brown eyes and about 23 years old. He's witty, sarcastic, and believes in what's right. He's really nice for a Child of Ares because most are extremely cold. Anyway he likes to use a flail and a shield. He apparently has powers over light and can create any weapon from it. His weapons are disguised as a pin of Kronos being defeated. He's dating Bianca and I know that sounds strange, but apparently she was blessed by Chaos to be any age she wants. He was a crusader, but was later forgotten because he failed a mission, and was forgotten by his friends and family. Then there's Scarlett Night who's nineteen, 6' 1", her hair is Tartarus black with purple highlights, and her eyes are as black as Tartarus and they would intimidate me if we were not friends because she is easily angered and loves to taunt people. She can be extremely sarcastic, but if you know her she is very loyal, fun, and caring. The only person that can calm her down fast is her boyfriend Ethan Nakamura who I see every now and then. Her main weapon is two black blades with fire burning on the edges that turn into two black fingerless gloves. Sadly her mother was killed during her childbirth leaving Tartarus to raise her. He used her to create fear around the world. She hated doing that so she escaped and Chaos later found her and adopted her. She mainly wears dark red or dark purple shirts, black ripped skinny jeans, a leather jacket with chains, and black combat boots (The generals and their lieutenants can wear whatever they want). Reaper's lieutenant is Rocky Johnson who is 19, spiky dark black hair, 6' 1"and red eyes. He's athletic and has sharp canines. He was adopted by Ouranos and Gaea, but doesn't like them because they forgot him, but he is a Champion of Ananke who still helps him out from time to time, but not as often as before. He has a sword name dφθορά, ᾶς, ἡ, meaning corruption. It is made out of mortal steel and Stygian Iron. He also has glaive called Θάνατος that is also made out of mortal steel and Stygian Iron. They are disguised as Epsilon, the son of Ouranos and Gaea, Champion of Ananke. He can turn into a dragon with red eyes that can breathe fire or a half dragon that has wings, claws, and teeth. He is serious and doesn't say anything to people he doesn't know, but if you do know him he is nice and laid back to people he knows and likes. He also has enhanced speed and strength and can withstand any kind of fire. He joined about a year after I disappeared. He joined because when he was 13 he killed his mother accidentally in a fit of rage. When he realized what he did he ran away, never to be seen again. He's dating Jasmine who I think is still on Chaos' planet. His girlfriend has blond hair, light blue eyes, 19 and 5' 7". She distrusts people easily and is suspicious of anyone. If she does get into trouble she wants to handle it herself. She hates it when people think she can't defend herself. When you do get to know her she is extremely funny and very loyal. I think she joined because her father, Jupiter, and her siblings, not including Thalia, forgot about her. She joined a year after Thalia, Nico, and I joined. Then there's Michael's lieutenant, Avania Ferecto. She's only eleven, but is extremely good at fighting, don't underestimate her. Avania is 5' 6", sea green eyes, long black hair, and is a Child of Pluto. Her father may be Pluto, but she is smart, mischievous, loves to prank people, clever, magical, and loves books. I'm surprised she's not a child of Minerva. Anyway her favorite weapons are a dagger that can turn into a bracelet with a dagger charm, a bow that turns into a necklace with a bow on it, and a fast horse that turns into a horse/unicorn pendant that's in mid stride. Then there's Liv Taylor she is basically Scarlett's second in command, but not exactly her lieutenant. Anyway Liv is 14 years old, 5' 5", has crystal blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and is a Child of Aphrodite. Don't let that fool you though, she is awesome with a bow and arrow. She love pranks and sword fights, unusual for a Child of Aphrodite, but that's what makes her awesome. Then finally there's another Shadow, Scarlett's lieutenant, but it's easy to tell them apart Nico's taller than him. Anyway the other Shadow is 16, has black purple hair and purple eyes. He is a Child of Nyx and dark and stealthy. His favorite weapon is a bow that's disguised as a solid black ring. The reason he joined was because he was a forgotten and betrayed hero. Then, surprisingly, there's Ethan Nakamura and Jasmine. "Uh, could you do us a favor and introduce yourselves because it would make us trust you better," Zeus said. I shrug, but nod anyway. "My name is Beta," Luke says stepping forward, "and I'm Alpha's lieutenant." Selina steps forward and says "My name is SB and I'm a lieutenant of Chaos." Beckendorf steps forward, holds Selina's hand and says "My name is Forge and I'm Shadow's lieutenant." Then Bianca steps forward. "My name is Angel and I'm a lieutenant of Chaos." Zoe steps forward and says "My name is Nightstar and I'm Delta's lieutenant." Michael quickly stepped forward and took Bianca's hand in his. "My name is Michael and I'm one of Chaos' generals." Scarlett then stepped forward and said "My name is Scarlett and I'm one of Chaos' generals." Then there's Reaper who comes up takes Zoe's hand and says "My name is Reaper. I'm a lieutenant of Chaos." Soon Rocky comes up and says "Rocky. Reaper's lieutenant." Then Shadow goes up and says "My name is Shadow and I'm Scarlett's lieutenant." Then Ethan goes up and says "My name is Revenge and I'm Scarlett's boyfriend." Next is Jasmine. "My name is Jasmine and I'm Rocky's boyfriend." Then Nico walks up and says "My name is also Shadow, but to make it less confusing call me Shade. I'm Commander of Chaos' army." Then Thalia walks up and says "My name is Delta and I'm a commander of Chaos. I'm also dating Alpha." It's my turn so I walk up and say "My name is Alpha and I'm a Commander of Chaos' army. I'm dating Delta."

**AN: To the person who had wanted Shadow I don't know what your weapon's disguise is supposed to look like and I'm not comfortable with guns so yeah. You can unfollow if you want, it's your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

I'm just about to say something, but I am interrupted by a large crash. My best friend and sister named Lily Serpentine. She's 15 and 5'1". She can be manipulative and cunning, intelligent, and very sweet. Her hair color is different shades of brown and she has Icy grey eyes. She is a daughter of Poseidon and she joined Chaos because she wanted to prove herself. Her favorite weapon is a sword that is disguised as a hair clip. She loves snakes and can shape shift and communicate with them. She can also change her appearance. She loves water, obviously. Anyway Lily comes running up to me and says "Alpha! They're here and are going to attack." I look at my commanders, lieutenants, general, and soldiers and nod. They draw their weapons hit their wrists and armor appears on everyone. I knew I was forgetting something. In the armory we also have armor. Getting off track, so I hit my wrist and my armor appears. We charge into battle and turn all the monsters to golden dust before the campers can even get their armor on. We have got some work to do. "Okay so before I was interrupted I was going to say that my lieutenants, generals, the commanders, and some of the top ranked soldiers are going to help train you," I say as if nothing happened. They just stand there shocked. We're just about to walk away, when one camper pipes up. "What about the Roman camp? They're going to be here to." I know that voice Annabeth. I frown, but turn around and say "Yes we are going to train them also." I turn around stiffly, but once again I am stopped by Annabeth "I know those aren't your real identities. So what are they," she says. I smirk, but they can't see it. Once again I turn around and say "Well daughter of Athena, how about you try to figure it out." She frowns and is about to say something, but thinks better of it. I turn around again and walk back to the ship. Beta sneaks up behind me and says "So, you and Delta?" I blush and say "Uh yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks." He smirks and whispers "Want to help me prank Liv." I nod my head and we go into the pranking room with my dog tag, since it can only be opened using that. We grab

**AN: Okay so there is going to be some pranking so I need ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Shadow (OC) P.O.V

I'm just walking around Camp Halfblood because I have not much else to do and I needed to check out how much help these campers need. Out of nowhere a blond haired girl grabs me and pulls me into the arena. I try to fight her, but a bunch of Ares kids hold me back. They tie me to a chair and the blond haired girl stands in front of me. "Who are you," I ask her. She glares at me and says "What do you know about the commanders?" I will not respond. I can't reveal anything about them. "What's their real identity," she asks still pelting me with questions. I can't respond because I don't know their real identity. Only a few people know. Actually no one knows anyone's real identity because everyone wants a new start so they create a new game. Suddenly she looks at me with hope in her eyes and says "By any chance is Percy Jackson in Chaos' army?" That's one question I can answer so I shake my head. She saddens and says to me "What about you who are you?" I still won't respond. She looks like she is going to ask me another question, but someone who I am guessing is her brother, comes up to her and says "Annabeth. Enough. He's not going to answer any questions. We should just let him go." She glares at him and they have a stare down, until she gives in. They untie me and I leave immediately to find the commanders and tell them what happened.

Percy's P.O.V

We grab some green paint and a trip wire. We decide that we should prank Liv, for the annual prank week first. We don't want to prank Zoe or Thalia first because they scare us. We set it up right next to her room and call her put. "Liv could you come here for a minute," I ask her. She comes out and is just about to respond when a bunch of green paint hits her. She looks directly at us and smirks. That is not good. "Okay Alpha and Beta. Let the prank week being. Girls against guys and the usual wager." Beta and I look at each other and smile.

**AN: Alright really short chapter, but now a prank war is starting so I need ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

I had the best date with Thalia. I took her on a moonlight picnic, where I gave her a new bow. It is disguised as a necklace and the bow will never break. It's enchanted to always come back to her, kind of like Riptide. "Alpha! Get up we have to train the campers today," Delta shouts. I groan and get up and dress. "Hey," I say to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiles and walks away.

I grab a bag and walk into the armory. "Hey Alpha, what're you doing," Michael asks. I look up and say "Uh, just grabbing so weapons." He looks at me and asks "Do you want some help?" I nod my head. In a few minutes we manage to get ten bows, thirty swords, fifteen spears, and 15 of other weapons. "Come on let's go," I say to him. I walk into Camp Half-blood and remember what Shadow had told me.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room, getting ready for a date with Thalia, when Shadow comes sprinting into my room. "Alpha! A blond haired girl and other people are trying to figure out who you are. I was walking around Camp Half-blood, when they grabbed me and started to question me. They said they thought you were Percy Jackson," he said in a rush. I fill with panic, but manage to keep it off of my face. "Did you tell them anything," I ask. He shook his head and said "Her brother told her to let me go. She didn't want to at first, but she eventually gave in." _

"_Do you know her name," I questioned. "Uh it was Annabeth," he replied. I nodded and said "Thanks. You are dismissed."_

_Flashback End_

I couldn't believe that they could be on to us. I mean I know that we will have to tell them our identity at one point, but not this soon. Anyway Delta, Shade, and I all walk into the Pavilion. Every head turns to us. "Finish your breakfast quickly. Training starts in five minutes and if you are late you are going to make up that time during your break," I shout. Brandon scoffs and says "Why do we need your help? I mean I am one of the best swordsmen."

I glare at him and say "Yes that's why you were beaten by Shade." He scowls and looks like he might say more, but Chiron interrupts him. "We do not want a fight in here. So everyone just relax and listen to the commanders," he says. Brandon, who is still scowling, sits down,

Line Break

"The campers are terrible at archery," Nightstar whispers to me. I have to hold back a chuckle. "Yes that's why we are here. We have to train them," I say. I walk to the middle of the arena. "Okay listen up everyone. Each commander and lieutenant specializes in a different skill. So you will be working with each one of us, to improve that skill. So archers you will go with Nightstar and Delta. The ones that will be working with swords is me, Beta, and Shade. Spears will be with Michael-," I say, but Chaos interrupts me. "Sorry to interrupt Alpha," he says apologetically. "It's not a problem Lord Chaos," I reply, bowing. He scowls and says "What have I told you about bowing and calling me Lord Chaos." I smile.

"Anyway, you have to reveal yourselves. Look I know you don't want to, but the gods are getting restless. They are beginning to distrust us. If you reveal yourselves, that could make them trust us," he continues. I would deny, but I do not want to make him made. All of the sudden fourteen flashes appear in the center of the arena. "We have to see this," Zeus says. "Okay so I'll go first," Nightstar says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

"Okay I'll go first," Nightstar says stepping up. "My name is Zoe Nightshade, I am a former lieutenant of Artemis and a daughter of Atlas." Gasps of shock come from the hunters and a few of the campers. "Zoe," Artemis asks shocked. "My name is Silena and I am a daughter of Aphrodite," SB says. More gasps of surprise, especially from Aphrodite and her cabin. Beckendorf steps up, not wanting to be separated from Silena any longer. "My name is Charlie Beckendorf, or Beckendorf to most. And I am a son of Hephaestus." Now the whole camp has gasped in shock, but not as much as Hephaestus and his cabin.

"My name is Bianca DiAngelo, I am a former hunter of Artemis, and I am a daughter of Hades," Bianca says. Hades' mouth drops in shock of seeing his daughter alive. "My name is Luke Castellan and I was a host to Kronos and am a son of Hermes," Beta says. I look at the whole camp and a few of them look like they are going to pass out, especially Hermes, Annabeth, and Grover. Every camper looks at us expectantly. Nico sighs and goes up.

"My name was Nico DiAngelo, now it is Shade, and I was a son of Hades," he says. Every camper is now in complete shock and can barely form any words. I see Hades pass out and Apollo bends down to wake him up. Thalia steps up and says "My name was Thalia Grace, now it is Delta, and I am a former lieutenant of Artemis, and I was a daughter of Zeus.

I look up and see Zeus pass out, it's actually really funny. Every head turns to me and has a guess as to who I am. I step up and take Thalia's hand and say "My name was Percy Jackson, it is now Alpha, and I was a son of Poseidon." It is completely silent for a few minutes, but Annabeth breaks it saying "Percy! Thalia! Luke!" We all scowl at her and that makes her stop dead in her tracks. "Thalia," Zeus shouts. "Nico," Hades yells. "Percy," My former father shouts. We don't even respond, we just turn around without answering. "Class will continue later. Do not be late," I say in a commanding voice. Annabeth tries to run after us, but our lieutenants stop them. "Look, you don't want to bother them now," Beta says.

"Yeah it's not the best idea. You don't want to be near Shade when he is mad," Forge agrees. "Yeah, especially not Delta," Nightsatr says. Annabeth looks confused and says "But why would they hate us? We never did anything to them." They shake their heads and Nightsar says "Think about it." After that our lieutenants walk off, with the rest of the Chaos lieutenants. Rocky looks up and gives every camper a cold stare, that sends a shudder through everyone's spines.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy's P.O.V

As soon as we get into the ship we all run to our rooms. I slam my door shut and think 'What am I supposed to do now? People will ask questions. What about Annabeth? Now that she knows my true identity and saw me hold hands with Thalia, she is going to be furious.'

"Alpha can I talk to you," Michael asks knocking on the door. I go over to the door, slowly and open it. As soon as I do I see Michael and Reaper standing there. "Yes," I say. "Why didn't you tell us you were Percy Jackson," Reaper says getting to the point immediately. "I wasn't allowed to. Chaos had me under orders to not say anything about my past. Well until now anyway," I explain. "Why didn't he want you to tell us," Michael asks, before Reaper can say anything. I shrug my shoulders and say "I'm not sure, but he did say to me that we had to keep our last identity a secret. Come on let's go set up the arena." They nod and we walk out.

As soon as I exit every single camper surrounds me, pelting me with questions. One voice rises above all. "Percy! Why were you with Chaos all this time!? Why didn't you try to contact me," Annabeth shouts running forward. I scowl at her and say "You should know what you did." She gives me a confused look. I inwardly smile at myself. I'm going to leave her hanging because she hates not knowing. So I swiftly walk away, toward the arena, with Reaper and Michael right behind me.

"Wait! What are you talking about!? Percy," Annabeth shouts behind me. I don't respond, I just keep walking.

We get into the arena and I say "Okay I guess we can put swords over there. Bows and arrows over there. Spears about ten feet from the swords. We can work on powers in the center and hand to hand combat over thirty feet from the spears." I walk over to the weapons bag and begin to set up everything. "Hey," a voice says behind me. I quickly turn around and come face to face with Thalia. "Hey," I respond. "What are you doing," she asks, trying to make conversation. "Uh just setting up for training. Do you want to help?"

"Yeah sure," Thalia says walking over to the bows. I go back to setting up everything and notice that a few of the swords are dull, so I grab a stone and being to sharpen them. When I finish, they look deadly. I look around and notice that everything is done. "So, what do we do now Alpha," Reaper asks, still kind of mad at me. "Uh gather the campers I guess," I say.

Reaper nods and waves Michael along. As soon as they leave Thalia randomly says "I think Michael might propose to Zoe soon. I've seen him with his hand in his pocket a lot." I raise my eyebrows at her and that earns me a smack to the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for," I ask, rubbing my head. "Come on Kelp Head. You should know that you shouldn't doubt me by now," she says as if it's obvious. I smile at her and turn around when I hear voices.

Thalia's P.O.V

As soon as the campers start to file in, Percy turns around and puts an expressionless face on. I sigh inwardly and go over to the bows with Zoe. I can't help, but wish that he could be like he is, when there are no campers around. When they aren't around, he's happy and loves to joke, just like the old Percy. But when the campers are around he wears no expression.

"Hey Zoe," I say. "Hello Thalia. How are you," she asks. "Good and you?"

"I am fine, thank you." I nod my head and I wait for Percy to get done explaining to start to teach the campers. It takes a few more minutes, but he finally finishes and goes over to the sword fighting. I stand up straight and make my face emotionless. Annabeth walks over to me and says "So why are you going out with Percy?"

"Sorry, but I don't answer personal questions while I work, so why don't we start to practice," I say grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Here take these and shoot at that target," I continue, while pointing at a target fifteen feet away. She scowls, but notches an arrow and fires at the target. It hits one of the outer rings, but that won't do well, not in battle. "Okay try pacing your dominant foot behind you and your non dominant in front. That should help," I say. She nods and fires again. Dead center. "There, now just keep shooting," I say walking over to help someone else.

Hours Later

Wow these campers needed a lot of help, especially with swords. I kind of feel bad for Percy and Nico. They had people coming at them all day asking for help with swords. A horn sounds signaling dinner and Percy waves everyone forward. As soon as every camper leaves, he smiles a real Percy smile. He walks over to me and gives me a peck on the lips. "Hey," he says. "Hey," I reply smiling. "Today was stressful wasn't it," he asks. I nod my head. "Come on let's eat dinner. I'm starving," he says randomly. "When aren't you hungry Kelp Head," I say smacking him on the back of the head. He gives me a goofy grin, that I can't help, but smile at him. "So," Annabeth says "Now that you're off duty can you talk to me now?"

"Nope, I'm not off duty until the war is done and I go back to Chaos' planet," I say. "But you said you would tell me when you were off duty," she complains. "I never said when," I say, with annoyance in my tone. She scowls at me and I walk past her.

Weeks later

I can tell the giants are coming soon, so we need to get as much practice as we can. "Okay so you should strike for the stomach when," Percy begins, but a roar cuts him off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Thalia's P.O.V

As soon as everyone hears the roar, weapons are drawn and armor hastily put on. Percy runs up to me and says "Ready for battle?" I nod and draw my bow. "Let's go," I say. He and I rush out and come face to face with hundreds of monsters. I can see about one hundred traitorous demigods. I hear the campers appear behind us and our generals next to us. "Ready," Scarlett says. "Yeah," Percy responds. "Are you ready Silena," Beckendorf asks. She nods and they share a kiss, as if it is their last battle, which it very well could be. "How about you Zoe. Are you ready," Reaper asks. "As ready as I can be," she responds. They give each other a kiss and draw their weapons. "Are you ready Bianca," Michael asks. "Yep. I love you Michael," she says. "I love you too," he says, giving her a peck on the cheek. Rocky looks at his girlfriend and asks "Ready?"

"Of course I am," she responds. "Hey Avania are you ready," I ask her. She nods stiffly and gets into a battle stance. "Ready Liv," Avania asks. Liv nods and draws her bow. "Shadow. Shade are you ready," Luke asks. They nod and draw their weapons. "Are you ready Perce," I whisper. He nods and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I grab hold of the string and an arrow appears. I pull back the string and fire, the first shot of the Titan and Giant War. It hits a Cyclops in the chest, turning it to golden dust. The monsters roar and charge, along with the demigods. Percy takes out his sword and charges into battle, killing any enemy that comes close. I fire arrow after arrow, trying to keep the monsters from entering the camp.

I look over to Luke who is killing the Hydra with Beckendorf. Percy and Nico are working together to kill a titan. Zoe and Reaper are taking on a Giant. I feel something hit my back and I go flying backwards. I call upon the winds to stop me. I look where I was standing and see a Fury smiling. I shout a battle cry and charge. I fire at its chest and it hits dead center. I look around and see a lot of golden dust. I scan the crowd for Percy and see him and Luke taking on Kronos, who has Brandon as his host. I look over my shoulder for Gaea and see Nico and Beckendorf taking on Nicole who is apparently Gaea's host. I look and see our generals taking on the monsters coming to attack their commanders and friends. I hear someone shout. "You have defeated me to many times Percy Jackson. I shall kill you," Kronos shouts. My head whips to where it came from and see Kronos about to bring his scythe down on Percy. Luke blocks it and says "Never Kronos!" He tries to disarm him, but that just earns him a slice across the stomach, that is not too deep. Thank Chaos. I look and see Percy hit his sword arm. Kronos is disarmed and Percy takes that chance to grab his scythe and stab him. He screams in pain and falls to the ground. I hear another cry in pain and see Gaea fall to the ground.

Shouts of victory come from the campers and Chaos appears. "Well done my soldiers, but your time here is up. It's time to return to the planet," he says. Everyone nods and Chaos opens a portal. I am just about to step inside with Percy by my side, but Annabeth's voice stops me. "Wait! What did I ever do to make me hate you," she calls. "I saw you kiss my own brother," Percy shouts back. "I'll see you there okay," he says. I nod my head and watch him leave. Annabeth runs up to me and says "Can you please tell him that I'm sorry and I never met for this to happen." I nod my head and say "Yeah I'll do that, but that doesn't mean he'll forgive you." With that being said I walk back into the portal towards home.

**AN: There's the ending. Thanks to everyone that had submitted an OC and sorry if I didn't use t**


End file.
